Of Legends and Magic
by garasu no tenshi
Summary: The 'cursed' Lord Heero Yuy is aware of his many needs... particularly his need to mate... so he sent Quatre to find his Mate and guess who he came back with? A braided thief with startling amethyst eyes. (AU. Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4, 5xH, 6xN, ghosts, magic...)
1. Beware of the Amethyst eyed One

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I'd like to steal Duo and Quatre though, but I think I will be forever hunted by Heero and Trowa. . . LIFE JUST ISN'T FAIR!!!  
  
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe. Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, 5xH, 6xN, magic, ghosts, a kinda OOC Heero 'cause he is. . . very troubled and frustrated. . . ahem. I based this story to a book, but I won't tell the title because you might guess the ending if you read it!  
  
  
Feedbacks: PLEASE!!! Reviews and opinions are always welcome!!! ONEGAAIIII!!!!!  
  
  
~ Ghost speaking ~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Words"  
  
//telepathy//  
  
. . . . .  
  
**OF LEGENDS AND MAGIC  
**  
. . . . .  
  
Chapter One: _Beware of the Amethyst-eyed One  
_  
. .  
  
A huge stone castle stood in the midst of lands shrouded by the shadows of the night, its gray façade becoming darker as the moon hid behind multiple wisps of clouds in the sky, refusing to give light to the gloomy nighttime. Even a thousand candles failed to dispel the darkness surrounding the great medieval edifice that was Lowe Castle with its lurking shadows and ancient secrets that had gathered for many centuries.  
  
  
While most people would be asleep at this ungodly hour of the evening, one part of the castle, or rather one room exactly, held the present master of Lowe Castle. He was pacing back and forth in front of a roaring hearth dressed only in a linen shirt with the first three buttons opened, leather breeches that clung to his powerful thighs and black boots, trying-but not entirely successful-to ignore the sensation of being watched by a dozen pairs of painted eyes and the feeling that a specter might glide out from a portrait as soon as his back is turned.  
  
  
Heero Yuy should have been accustomed to it by now since he had all his life, lived inside the big stone castle and hell, he was. . . but the gravity of the business he was about to conduct is of a most private nature, thus he can't help but feel anxious. . . and impatient.  
  
  
Quatre should have known by now how impatient Heero was at dire times like this.  
  
  
He stopped, disturbed by the sudden stirring of the hairs on his nape, turned and glared at the wall littered with portraits of his ancestors. "Damned ghosts. . ." he muttered under his breath, and chose to ignore the sound when an answering snicker resounded from one particular portrait. Instead, he went to sit at the huge carved armchair beside the hearth, its burning embers casting a demonic glow over Heero's expressionless face.  
  
  
After a few minutes of controlling his impatience-by silently reminding himself that he had sent his cousin Quatre a missive three hours ago and that he and his mate Trowa lives on the other side of Sanq lands, which is probably why they aren't here yet-he took out a gleaming, intricately designed golden cross embedded with precious stones from inside his shirt. As he looked at the priceless treasure in his hand, his mouth twisted in a look of self-loathing. He tried to resist the temptation for a moment more, but his resolve vanished when a voice started talking.  
  
  
A swish of the wind, a flick of a candle, then a deep voice was heard throughout the room.

~ Come on, boy, you know you wanted to see. . . ~  
  
  
This time, Heero glared at the snickering portrait of his most famous, or rather infamous ancestor Lord Odin Lowe.  
  
  
"Shut up." He said, turning to the cross once again.  
  
  
~ Why do you keep denying yourself of seeing the future without your painful visions? You are really one sick boy. ~  
  
  
"Hn. Says the person who was burned at the stake four centuries ago. And for the last time, I refuse to be called a boy!"  
  
  
Odin just continued to snicker.  
  
  
~ Use the cross. . . do it. . . ~  
  
  
And with that, Heero found that he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He closed his eyes and clutched the cross close to his chest. He felt that familiar tingling sensation whenever he had visions of the future begin, painful at first as though hundreds of hot needles pricked the back of his eyes. . . and then, a hazy picture began to take shape. . . of a face. Swirls of clouds continued to obscure the rest of the face. . . but the eyes remained clear, its amethyst depths looking straight at him.  
  
  
'Amethyst-eyed one,' Heero thought. He strained harder to see the face of the person but he was loosing it, the pain behind his eyes increasing, becoming more intense. As the vision blurred, he was seized by a feeling of foreboding, of an impending danger. . . this person is going to prove to be his undoing.  
  
  
"The Amethyst-eyed one comes. . . beware. . ."  
  
  
Heero murmured unknowingly as the vision completely vanished, then he tucked the cross inside his shirt once again.  
  
  
The Amethyst-eyed one comes. . . beware. . . What the hell does that mean? Heero scowled. He wanted to see the future, to sneak one peek of who his Mate would be, but it seems the cross is trying to warn him about his Mate. 'Hn. Who else can prove to be my undoing beside my own Mate?'  
  
  
He stood up and paced again, his earlier impatience returning with a vengeance, and this time, coupled with a most basic urge to release his raging desire.  
  
  
Heero can feel it. . . that hunger that went bone deep, far beyond mere lust. A basic instinct of old, a longing as wild and powerful as the sea crashing below the cliffs of his castle. . . a desperate loneliness that clawed constantly at Heero. He tried to resist, but found that he can't fight it any longer, so he did the unbelievable and sent for Quatre. The brown haired young man halted in his steps and swore vehemently at this one facet of his family's curse. Any descendant of Lord Odin Lowe knew when the time had come to mate, it is in their destiny for one family member, preferably an Empath, to be the finder of Mates for all of them. So the duty fell on Quatre's shoulders.  
  
  
'Speaking of the devil. . .'  
  
  
He could feel himself tensing, his senses becoming more alert. He wanted to believe that his senses are far-reaching, but he knew better. He was _sensing_ his two cousins arriving, the sounds of clattering hoof beats of several horses so clear to his hearing. He also knew when Quatre and Trowa emerged from the carriage, the tall, handsome young man helping his little blond love, who was FAR from being a devil since he looked utterly angelic, alight it.  
  
  
'Hn. Probably just to touch each other.' Heero thought sardonically. He brought two of his fingers up to his right temple and focused on the heavy main door of the castle. Below the front steps of Lowe Castle, the large door opened unaided.  
  
  
On the grounds of the castle, Quatre stepped out of Trowa's arms and looked at the opened door, sighing. "Heero must be really desperate to the point where he would disturb us at this time of night. He didn't say anything about what he wanted."  
  
  
Trowa took Quatre's hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, Little One, I'll make sure he will be reprimanded for dragging us out of bed." He smiled gently at his blond Mate. Quatre returned the smile and inclined his head at the door. "Come on, Trowa, let's see what Lord high-and-mighty Heero wants from us."  
  
  
They went straight to the west wing, passing numerous rooms and corridors, knowing that Heero is there. Every door that they encountered opened by itself, but they just ignored it, knowing all about Heero's powers. As the last door opened, they were treated at the sight of a slightly annoyed and pacing Heero.  
  
  
Trowa smirked. "Good evening, Heero." //Love, I think this is a good enough punishment for our cousin.//  
  
  
//Trowa, stop it! Umm. . . but I do think so, too.// Quatre giggled, then he said, "Hello, Heero!!!"  
  
  
"It's about damned time you got here." Heero muttered, trying to control the need to shout at his two cousins. But he composed himself and stood straight. "Please, sit down."  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, then sat on the two chairs opposite Heero's armchair, where he sat himself.  
  
  
"Heero," Quatre began, "sorry if we were late but. . ."  
  
  
Heero waved off his explanation. "Hn. I have a very clear idea what you and Trowa were doing so please, spare me the details. . ." Heero admonished as Quatre blushed and an alluring smile appeared on Trowa's otherwise serene face. Heero scowled as he felt a strange feeling inside him whenever Trowa and Quatre are present. . .  
  
  
_'Envy_. . .?'  
  
  
Heero shook his head and stood up to pace again, his nerves getting to him. Then he faced his blond cousin.  
  
  
"Quatre, I called you. . . because I need you to find my Mate."  
  
  
Trowa looked a bit surprised, his exposed green eye widening slightly. Quatre, however, was enthusiastic. He stood up and went to Heero. "Really, Heero!!?? Don't worry, we'll be going to town as soon as possible and find him or her-"  
  
  
"I don't care what gender my Mate has, as long as he-or she-reads books, knows how to ride a horse, is a prudent, practical, objective---"  
  
  
"Wait a minute! Finding your Mate isn't something like that!!! I have to rely to my instincts!"  
  
  
"---and tall person, probably as tall as myself, and he or she should not possess a curious nature, God knows what would happen when my Mate founds out about the secrets of this family. . ."  
  
  
"Heero!!"  
  
  
". . . did you get that?"  
  
  
Quatre exhaled slowly. "Heero. . ." he warned.  
  
  
". . . no matter, here's the list I made for what I want."  
  
  
"HEERO!!! I told you it isn't like that!!! I'm to find you your Mate, not to buy you a horse!!!" Quatre yelled, unable to stop himself.  
  
  
Heero stopped in his tirade, stunned at a rare sight of an exasperated Quatre.  
  
  
Trowa grinned, totally charmed by the unusual scene of his angered angel and a dumbfounded cousin. "Good one, love. You just rendered our Heero here speechless." He went to Quatre and pressed a deep, passionate kiss on his lips, savoring the taste of his one love. Quatre gasped and kissed him back. "You're so beautiful when you're angry."  
  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, his gut clenching at his own need. "For God's sake, not in front of me!" he growled, and avoided looking at them.  
  
  
Quatre chuckled as soon as Trowa released his lips. //Love, not now. Heero is. . . suffering. We can do it later. . . in our room.// Quatre's eyes shone mischievously.  
  
  
Trowa looked lost for a moment. //Suffering?// Then he peeked at the flushed and uncomfortable Heero, and understanding dawned at him. //Oh.// He smirked again. //Fine.//  
  
  
Quatre turned to Heero and tried to explain. "Heero, as I said, finding your Mate isn't like buying. . ." when he saw the stubborn look on his cousin's face, Quatre grumpily relented, ". . . fine, fine, give me the damned list." He grumbled.  
  
  
Heero smiled slightly, relieved, and started to hand the list over to Quatre. "Remember everything in the list but most of all, remember that my Mate shouldn't possess amethyst eyes!"  
  
  
Quatre stopped short from holding the list. "What?!" Then he shook his head. "Never mind." But before he can get a proper hold of the list, a blast of wind caused the parchment to fly out if his hand. . . and straight into the blazing hearth.  
  
  
"Damn!" Heero swore, then he focused his power to prevent the list from going into the fire. It stopped in mid-air, then went to Heero's hand. "Here, and hold it tightly!" he handed Quatre the parchment and made sure that it was secured in Quatre's hand. Then he scowled at the painting of their ancestor. "This is Odin's doing."  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre stared at him. "ODIN??!!" then they turned to look at the portrait that dominated the other paintings on the wall. Lord Odin Lowe was smirking at them, as usual. But this time, a definite glow of satisfaction was evident on his painted eyes. Heero glared once more at the painting. "Odin, you spawn of Satan!!!"  
  
  
Another snicker. ~ You got that right. . . ~  
  
  
//Did you hear what I heard?// Trowa asked with his mind.  
  
  
Quatre nodded, unnerved. Then he sighed, ignoring their recalcitrant ancestor. "Anyway, Heero, I forgot to tell you that you need to go with us. . ."  
  
  
"Why the hell do I need to?!" Heero asked, scowling fiercely.  
  
  
Quatre sighed again. "How else could you woo your Mate?!" he demanded.  
  
  
"Pay him or her as much as he or she likes."  
  
  
This time, Trowa intervened, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Heero, you cannot buy your Mate." He said, his voice quiet but tinged of a hinted irritation.  
  
  
Heero's eyes hardened. "People do that all the time. My father did with my mother. And she wasn't even his destined Mate."  
  
  
It seemed Trowa was going to say something to counter Heero but Quatre stopped him by holding his hand. //Trowa, don't.// Trowa looked at his Mate, his green eye blazing. //Why are you stopping me? Heero should know how priceless one's Mate is!// But Quatre shook his head.  
  
  
Heero was only watching them, his face as expressionless as ever.  
  
  
//Trowa. . . Heero had been through many things in his life, almost all of them are not good. . . we should understand him. . . and besides, once his Mate arrives, I'm sure he will be enlightened.//  
  
  
//Are you sure about this?//  
  
  
Quatre nodded. //I'm sure. I promise to find Heero's Mate and I know it within my heart that he will make a difference.// Quatre stared pleadingly at Trowa with his aquamarine eyes, squeezing the other's hand tightly.  
  
  
And who can resist such beautiful eyes? 'Certainly not me.' Trowa thought as he sighed. He answered with a nod and a smile while squeezing Quatre's hand back. //I understand.// Then he turned to Heero, who was still looking at them. "I'm sorry, Heero, I let my anger get to me."  
  
  
Heero blinked, then shook his head. "Do not worry about that. I, too, am to blame. I apologize, Trowa."  
  
  
Trowa's exposed brow raised. //An apology? Hm, sexual tension sure changed our cousin.// Quatre giggled as Trowa smiled, then the tall youth swung his arm around his Mate's shoulder. "It's nothing. Now, if you don't mind, We'll be retiring to our room. Quatre and I were in a very promising position when your messenger arrived. . . and we really do like to go back to where we stopped. Don't worry, we still know the way around the castle. Tomorrow morning, we'll start looking for your Mate but until then. . ." he shrugged, grinning seductively at Quatre, who blushed a fiery red.  
  
  
Heero smiled slightly as the pair exited the room, but after the door swung close, his smile vanished instantly.  
  
  
'Damned curse. . .'  
  
  
And he, once again, sat on the huge armchair, trying to ignore the sudden tightening of his breeches and the deep, never-ending craving inside his soul.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
. . . . .  
  
.  
  
Mattaku. . . another AU to write. . . hopefully, I could finish this. . . depends on the readers, *winkwink*. Read And Review!!!!!  
  
. .  
  
Sooo. . . should I continue this?

.

.


	2. Heero's Mate

Warnings and Disclaimer: See the first chapter!!! I don't want to torture myself in saying that I can't have them. . . especially Duo!  
  
  
Feedbacks: I wannnaaa!!!! PLEASSSEEEE!!!!! Gimmmeeeee!!!!! And thank you so much to those who reviewed!!! I was so happy!!! Keep it up, and you might get earlier updates!!!  
  
  
  
"Words"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
//Telepathy//  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter Two: _Heero's__ Mate  
_  
. . .  
  
  


The town of Ventei, with its bustling streets overran by coaches and carriages, crowded marketplace, busy population of locals and foreigners alike, and usual streams of merchants and traders, is considered as a center of activity both for business and for pleasure. All kinds of people are seen here, from the dirtiest of beggars to the rarest of rich, titled and affluent people. Ventei lies between the lands of Sanq and Dermail, hence the people who usually frequented and lived on this town are either from those two lands, or for some exceptional individuals, from farther lands like Bunt and Trant. Since it isn't a territory of any of those lands, it is by its own right, an independent town where people come and go as they please. Here, everyone has freedom. . . from their chosen dealings and professions to their preferred bedmates. It has been a long time since the standard of having conventional male-female relationships disappeared, therefore it is normal to see two males kissing on one corner of a street, especially in this town. Those people who chose to live in Ventei are very much on their own. They know how things work and had survived thanks to their wits and skills, and not because of domestic work.  
  
  
One such person can be seen wandering aimlessly around, his intelligent eyes darting from right to left. His long braid of chestnut hair, topped with a black cap, swung rhythmically as he bounced and walked with unconscious cat-like grace. He was dressed shabbily, with a black worn-out coat and old black shoes. His heart-shaped face had an open and honest quality highlighted by the stunning color of his amethyst eyes and grinning red lips. He was a friendly and charming person, judging by the number of acquaintances who greeted him - which he returned whole-heartedly. And after the initial salutations passed, he to look for potential 'targets' once again.  
  
  
'Hm. . . a woman and her husband, seem decent enough. . . nah, they have five children, just didn't see it. . . An old couple. . . err. . . No!! A young miss. . . she might shout. . . Damn! Where are those obviously greedy ones when you need them?! Hmm. . . might as well improvise. . . ahh what's this?' He mused as he chanced upon a couple sitting at the exterior part of an expensive-looking café. They were certainly a striking couple. 'And both males, too. . .'  
  
  
Duo Maxwell grinned mischievously. 'Heh, they looked rich enough not to mind some missing money. . .' The first one, a blond youth with beautiful aquamarine eyes, was dressed simply enough, but a practiced eye can see his actions and gestures as those of the upper class. He was smiling affectionately at the person in front of him, who was holding his hand gently. The latter one was dressed like the first, with his cinnamon hair falling on one side of his face, revealing only one emerald eye, and on his shoulder perched a big brown-and-white hawk.  
  
  
He eyed the creature, determining it to be a hunting type. 'Certainly upper class! Let's see now, first I'll follow them. . .' but before that thought was finished, the blond looked directly at him. Taken by surprised, he blinked and bowed his head, his black cap obscuring his face.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
A nagging sensation pulled at Quatre while he was telling Trowa something strange about the list Heero gave them. He looked up and stared at one corner of the street, where a nondescript young man was standing. He didn't know what fascinated him about the person but he found that he couldn't avert his eyes from the black-clad figure. His whole conscious was centered to the person, that he can't even hear the sounds made by his Mate's pet hawk, nor the busy bustle of the street before him. A shiver ran down his spine, making him gasp.  
  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
  
Quatre blinked rapidly, then turned to his Mate. "Hmm. . ?"  
  
  
Trowa smiled. "Love, if you continue to stare at that person, I promise I'll be jealous and angry."  
  
  
Quatre's eyes widened, taking Trowa's words seriously. "Trowa. . . it isn't what you think. . ."  
  
  
The cinnamon-haired young man chuckled slightly. "Quatre, I was teasing you. You made me worried, going into a trance like that. . . even Heavyarms was worried." he said as he brushed his fingers on the hawk's head, quieting it. He inclined his head on the direction of the figure, although his eyes remained on his Mate. "What is it about him that caught your attention?"  
  
  
Quatre, too, petted the hawk. "I'm so sorry, Heavyarms." Then he shook his head, frowning slightly. "I don't know. . . something about him. . ." he turned once again at the corner, but the figure was gone. Then Quatre shook his head harder. "Nah, do not mind me. . . I just felt. . . somehow tingly."  
  
  
Trowa, already accustomed to his Mate's sensitivity, prompted, "Tingly. . .? In what way?" Quatre's eyebrow raised, then he smiled enticingly. "It felt exactly the same when you ran your fingers down my back. . ."  
  
  
Heavyarms crowed and Quatre laughed when his Mate groaned. "Quatre. . ." he muttered in a warning as he turned to his pet. "Heavyarms, behave this instant!" the hawk crowed some more and nuzzled Trowa's cheek. Trowa smiled. "Alright, apology accepted." Quatre smiled at the scene and brushed his cheeks against the hand he was holding. "Honestly, it felt like that. . . I don't know why, though." he purred.  
  
  
Trowa took a deep, ragged breath and averted his eyes from his Mate. //Love, if you don't stop that, we won't be making any progress in finding Heero's destined Mate.// Quatre looked as if he didn't mind and was about to say so, but rational thinking won. The blond boy sighed. "Yes, I know. Let's go back to the list." Quatre said as he let go of his Mate's hand. Trowa sighed as well at the loss of contact. "Right. What did you say was strange about the list?" 

Quatre fine brows furrowed again, perplexed. "You remember when Heero told me that he wanted someone as tall as him? Without a curious nature? And above all, no amethyst eyes?"  
  
  
Trowa's visible brow raised. "Yes, so?"  
  
  
"It seems he changed his mind." Quatre looked at his Mate's confused face. "Well, according to this list, Heero wanted a person quite smaller than him, with long braided chestnut hair, a curious and cheerful nature, and amethyst eyes." he explained. Trowa looked baffled but he shrugged. "Maybe Heero changed his mind at the last minute. He's not exactly at his best when we departed from Lowe Castle."  
  
  
Quatre's lips twitched, but his worry overcame his amusement. "But still, it isn't like Heero at all. You know him. . . sometimes, he's so single-minded about details and things."  
  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Quatre, the only thing that we can do is to follow that list, and find Heero's Mate as soon as we can." For the sake of our cousin, Trowa's face clearly said, without the need for their mental connection. //Hell, I'll sock him one for interrupting our honeymoon, but I knew what he is undergoing now so I'll refrain from doing so.// Trowa pointed out telepathically. Quatre stared at his Mate for a long time, then he sighed. "You're right again. . . as usual. Fine, let's continue our search."  
  
  
They stood up, paid for their food, and resumed in their search for their cousin's Mate.  
  
  
Unbeknownst the couple, a shadow clad in a dark coat followed them.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
'Heh, they didn't notice me. . . wonder how blondie there knew I was looking at them. . . nah. . . he just turned my way. . .and now to relieve them their money!' Duo followed for a few more minutes, becoming almost shadow-like, and when the opportunity came when the blond and his beau stopped to talk to a vendor of a flower stall, he took action.  
  
  
He lowered his cap to totally hide his face and started to walk fast towards the couple. Pushing aside other people determinedly, he launched himself to the blond, his shoulder connecting with the other's while his hand went inside the youth's coat and grabbed the moneybag, all done in a second or two. Then he looked slightly up and grinned. "Oops, sorry 'bout that!" And he took off, leaving the blond youth to gape at him.  
  
  
Heh. . . clean and simple.  
  
  
He can't wait to put decent food on the table of the orphanage.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Quatre stared at the retreating back of the thief who just stole his money. But he didn't move, nor even breath. Tingles raced down his back and an acute feeling stirred and dominated his senses.  
  
  
//Quatre? Are you aware that you've been robbed?// Trowa queried telepathically, his face expressing concern. Quatre nodded slowly.  
  
  
//What happened?// Trowa asked, not understanding the expression of pure happiness on his Mate's face.  
  
  
//Love. . . we found him. . .//  
  
  
Trowa's eyes widened as Quatre turned to look at him, his face breaking into a beautiful smile. "We found Heero's Mate!!"  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was happily skipping on his way back to the orphanage he had called 'home' for a quarter of his eighteen years. He smiled broadly at the people he saw, and even waved at those he recognized. But his joy soon dissolved and a worried frown settled on his face when he saw his 'home'. . . it always does whenever he sees what an utterly decrepit structure it is.  
  
  
Although he would die first before his family would know about his thoughts.  
  
  
Actually, the word that would best describe the house was dilapidated. It has decaying walls, neglected roof that drips during rainy days, shabby interior, badly-maintained floors that can cause an accident and run-down façade---not that he mind at all---since this had been, and still is, home for him. . . a place where people he considers 'family' is living.  
  
  
As if on cue, a sixteen-year old girl with short dark hair and clear blue eyes opened the door and ran towards him. Duo had to grin. "Hey, Hilde!" But as she became nearer, the expression on her face became more apparently. . . distressed. "DUO!!!" she yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
  
His grin vanished completely the moment he saw the tears. "Hilde!! What happened?!" he asked as her as she wrapped her arms around him. He waited for her to calm down, then he held her shoulders. "What happened?" he asked urgently. The short-haired girl sniffed, then looked at him. "It's Helen! I think she's dying!!!"  
  
  
Duo heard the words through a tunnel, echoing into his entire being. For a moment, it was as if the world halted and dimmed, so acute was the pain in his chest that breathing became a difficulty. "Shit!" he swore when he recovered and dashed towards the house, his heart beating and reverberating uncontrollably throughout his whole body.  
Duo flew to the living room, where the other orphans were huddled together, all looking scared and helpless, but Duo wasn't even aware of them. His thoughts were focused on the woman upstairs who raised him as if he was her own child. Hilde, who followed him while drying her eyes, went to the children and tried to comfort them.  
  
  
"Hilde," started one five-year-old with blond girl while looking at the irate face of one Duo Maxwell as he stormed towards their surrogate mother's room upstairs, "is Helen going to die?" The other five little boys and girls gave her a troubled look. One girl started to cry. Hilde hugged the girl and stared intently at the other who asked the question. "Midii, do not fret." Her gaze shifted for a moment at Helen's door. "I'm sure Duo would know what to do." Then she smiled reassuringly. "Believe that. He never let us down before, right? So don't lose hope now!" One boy nodded. "Yeah! I believe in Duo!" Because of this, the others agreed instantly as well. Even Midii beamed.  
  
  
Hilde smiled slightly, relieved that she was able to somewhat ease the children's apprehension, and was about to leave them to go to the sickroom when someone knocked on the door. 'Who could it be at a time like this?!' she thought furiously, scowling at the entrance. She opened the door to two young men dressed in fine clothes, the first a tall brunette with a half-hidden face and fascinating green eyes with a beautiful hawk on his shoulder, the other a slender, gentle-looking blond with exquisite aquamarine eyes.  
  
  
"Excuse me," the blond smiled as she peered curiously at the door, "we're looking for a long-haired boy with violet eyes. . ."  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
"Helen! Helen!!" Duo called lightly but determinedly at the blond woman lying at the center of the bed of the sickroom. Helen Maxwell opened her eyes to behold the worried face of her beloved adoptive son and smiled tenderly. "Hi, Duo." she greeted softly, brushing his face with her hand.  
  
  
Duo's eyes misted, but no tear fell. Oh no, nothing will fall from his eyes as long as he lives because boys shouldn't cry. So instead, he grinned his usual feral grin and brought her hand to his face. "Hiya, Helen, how's life?" His grin widened some more. "Heh, I only left your side for a couple of hours and now you're all worse again. I swear that without me, this orphanage would have been finished a long time ago!!" he teased gently, trying to lighten the mood of the room.  
  
  
Helen chuckled softly, which turned into a coughing spree. Duo's eyes widened and immediately went to prop her up and caress her back. "Helen. . . you know you shouldn't be laughing. . . well, sorry for making you laugh---" Helen shook her head abruptly. "Please, Duo, do not take away one of my joys, and that's to hear you joke." She brushed her hand on his face once again, grieving at the barely sustained tears on his shimmering violet eyes. Her child, her only child, burdened by so much responsibilities. . . her beautiful child. . . Her own eyes clouded. "Duo, I'm so sorry for being an awful mother to you and the others. . ."  
  
  
Duo scowled, usually happy face turning into one with anger. "Don't you dare belittle yourself! If it weren't for you. . ." Duo bowed his head, his long bangs hiding his face, ". . . if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have anywhere to live in!!!" he pinned her with hypnotic amethyst eyes as he shook his head. "You are the one who raised all of us!! We should know that you are not an awful mother, but really a wonderful one!!!" By now, Helen's tears flowed freely down her face. "Duo. . ."  
  
  
But her son lay his finger on her lips. "Shhhh. . . don't try to speak. . . just rest for now. . ." then he kissed her forehead. "I promise, everything will be fine. I'll buy your medicine, then you'll get well. Just wait for me, alright?" Helen just smiled. "I'm really sorry. . ."  
  
  
"Helen. . . mom. . . I love you. . . we all love you, and we'll do anything to help you, just like you helped us in the past." Then he ruffled her hair. "Wait for me." Duo stood and went to the door. He paused to look back at his mother, to see that she fell asleep again. Then he exited the door. . .  
  
  
. . . but before going down, he leaned to the door and stare helplessly at the ceiling. He hit the dingy wall in front of him, trying to release all his pent-up anger by punching endlessly until his hands were red and bleeding, but was stopped by a sound from his left. He turned to the sound and found his surrogate sister Hilde staring at him with wide, tear-brimmed eyes. Duo grinned tiredly, his mask of cheerfulness protecting the deeper emotions once more while he raised his hands. "Heh, sorry about that. . . what is it?" Hilde sobbed and went to hug him again like earlier.  
  
  
"Hilde?" he asked hesitatingly, his violet eyes widening with surprise.   
  
  
She shook her head, then gestured to the stairs. "Wash your hands. . . You have visitors. . . they said they're here to help." Duo blinked. He wasn't expecting anyone. "What did they say?"  
  
  
Hilde smiled. "They were really charming, especially the blond boy. He told me to tell you that he didn't mind the incident in the market." Duo's mouth dropped open, wounds and Helen momentarily forgotten. "Did you say market. . ? And blond boy?" he looked intently at Hilde. "Did he, by any chance, come with a taller boy with a weird hair style and a huge bird on his shoulder?" at her excited nod, Duo groaned.  
"Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no. . ." He wailed continuously, thumping his hand to his head at the same time.  
  
  
"Duo?" Hilde asked her 'brother', utterly confused.  
  
  
'Oh, geez, why are You doing this to me, God? I only wanted to help Helen and give the others a decent dinner for today!!!' Duo thought bemoaningly. Then he sighed. "I'll be down in a moment, Hil, just have to treat these wounds. . ." he grimaced at the sight of his hands, then he proceeded to the kitchen. Hilde stared at the retreating back of her brother, then went downstairs to the couple who awaited them. She smiled shyly at the two handsome young men who were both seated on the long, worn-out sofa on the living room and bowed her head. "Duo will be down in a couple of seconds, he just had some things to do."  
  
  


Quatre smiled at the bashfulness of the girl in front of them. //She seemed like a nice girl. And look at the state of this house. . . Trowa, Duo stole from us because of poverty and something else.// He gestured at Hilde. //Look at her, I can see tear streaks on her face. . .//  
  
  
Trowa nodded inconspicuously. //Right, I saw that too. What can you sense?//  
  
  
Quatre sighed. //Fear. So much fear and hopelessness.//  
  
  
Their mental conversation was then cut by the arrival of a braided chestnut- haired young man. . . with sparkling amethyst eyes. Quatre gasped once more at the attack of sensation on his senses, then he sprung from the sofa to greet his cousin's soon-to-be Mate. "Hello, Duo! Nice to meet you!" //At last!// "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and this is Trowa Barton from Sanq!" he said as he shook Duo's hand excitedly. Trowa smirked at the mind message of his Mate. Then he turned to Heero's Mate and nodded. "Pleasure."  
  
  
Duo eyed the tall man before him, and turned warily to the blond boy who was smiling brightly at him. "Err. . . why are you here? And. . . are you here to get me arrested?"  
  
  
Quatre blinked at that. "Arrested? Didn't Hilde told you that we already forgot about the incident?"  
  
  
Duo frowned. "But still. . ." His eyes narrowed. "If you didn't come here to have me arrested. . . then there's a catch, right?"  
  
  
Quatre flicked his eyes at his Mate. //He sure is fast.// Then he shook his head. "Actually, we came here for a proposal." He looked around the house and its occupants. "In exchange for the money and other help that we can get. . . we want you to come with us, back to Sanq." Then he waited for the rejection he expected. . .  
  
  
. . . but nothing came. Instead, the long-haired boy inclined his head thoughtfully. "And what would I be doing if I chose to come with you?"  
  
  
Quatre smiled, relieved. "Well, we went here to Ventei to find our cousin a Mate, and we thought that you would be perfect for him!"  
  
  
"A mate?" Duo pondered. Then, on a sudden roundabout turn of event, he grinned widely. "Whew! And to think that you would get me arrested!!! I was soooo worried!!! Ya see, I had to steal form you 'cause our mother is sick now, and I have to buy her some medicine, and the kids here haven't had a decent meal, heck, who had with all the money we earned from peddling going to Helen's medication. . . so ya see why I had to steal!!??? I'm sooo sorry if I did that to you 'cause you seem like a nice couple, but I reckoned you are also rich and wouldn't mind to lose some money, and there were no people I can steal from, and. . ."  
  
  
Trowa smirked again. //Heh, Heero sure would have a handful when Duo arrives and turns his world upside-down. Your foresight is coming true, Love, I think Duo does have a chance of changing our cousin. Not to mention annoy him all the time.// The cinnamon haired hunter grinned. //I can't wait to tell Wufei and see Heero's reaction!//  
  
  
His Mate didn't answer him, for he was busy staring at the still babbling Duo in front of them.  
  
  
". . .And ya see, I can't steal from this old couple, ya know. . ."  
  
  
//How can he do that?// Quatre shook his head bemusedly.  
  
  
". . . and that's that! Now you get the reason why I had to steal from you? Oh, by the way, I am ready to do anything for you if you're going to help me with Helen's illness." The boy was silenced for a while. "I will gladly do anything. . . be this mate or even a servant of your cousin. . . just save my mother."  
  
  
Quatre snapped out of his preoccupation and smiled compassionately at the sad boy in front of him while putting his hands on both Duo's shoulders. "Don't worry, Duo, we will send for our cousin here. Wufei is probably the most talented doctor in the world, so I promise he will cure your mother." Violet eyes flashed then he gasped when he was glomped by the braided boy.  
  
  
"Oh, Quat that would be so great!!! Thanks!!!"  
  
  
Trowa smiled at the picture of his Mate being hugged by his other cousin's Mate. "Duo, if you want, we can also find your brothers and sisters here a decent house and some clothing." He offered, gesturing kindly at the children huddled at one side of the room. Quatre nodded, thrilled at the proposal.  
  
  
"Really!? Wow, thank you very much!!!" The he turned to his 'brothers' and 'sisters', including Hilde. "Ya here that??!!" They all nodded ecstatically.  
  
  
Duo returned his gaze at the couple. "All right! I'm all yours! I can be your cousin's mate all the time! A mate is a friend after all, right? Or more like a companion? I can be both!" Quatre stared at him, stunned. //It appears we have a problem, Trowa.// Trowa grimaced a little in answer. Quatre shook his head slowly. "Duo, do you know Lord Heero Yuy? Also known as the Cursed Lord of Lowe Castle?"  
  
  
Duo scratched his head. "No. . . why? Is he your cousin? Nah, never mind that! Don't care about him being a Cursed Lord." he shrugged indifferently. Quatre turned to his Mate once again, but Trowa just shrugged also. "Umm. . . Duo, being a mate isn't like that. . . It's not only being a friend or a companion. . ."  
  
  
Duo stared curiously at them. "No? Then what?"  
  
  
Quatre swallowed unconsciously, hesitating to convey the true meaning of a Mate to the oblivious youth. Then he took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Duo, being a Mate is as good as being married."  
  
  
A second of silence, then it stretched to a minute. Duo's eyes became as large as it can be, and his mouth dropped open. "M-m-married. . ?"  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa nodded slowly.  
  
  
Duo bowed his head, his bangs hiding his face. Then he spun around and walked awkwardly to the stairs. . .  
  
  
"Duo?" Quatre asked hesitantly.  
  
  
. . . but the braided boy slumped to ground, unconscious.  
  
  


  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
  
  
 Am I evil, or am I EVIL? Poor Duo, can't keep up with the excitement of it all. . .  
  
  
  
REEVIIIEEEWWWWW!!!!! To continue or not to continue. . . It all depends on you!! *winkwink* (Hey, that rhymes!!!) It usually takes me one week to update. . . but if I'm persuaded enough. . .  
  
  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  



	3. The Kiss

Warnings: Alternate Universe. Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4, 5xH, 6xN, magic, ghosts, a kinda OOC Heero. . .  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not mine. Yeah, that is what I tell myself all the time!  
  
.  
  
Feedbacks: 0.o Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm a very happy person now! Keep it up, please!  
  
Also, please excuse any mistakes and quirks in this story. . . I don't have a beta reader. . . plus I'm using a lousy, moronic imbecile of a computer that misses some grammatical errors. Thank you very much!! .  
  
//Telepathy//  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Words"  
  
EMPHASIS  
  
.  
  
And now, the chapter that many have been waiting for . . . Heero and Duo's meeting! (Well, kinda. . .)  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter Three: _The Kiss_  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
_It was exhilarating, feeling the wind whip and stroke his face as if with a thousand invisible hands, and delve into his braided hair - making him grin and laugh out loud in happiness. His chest was almost bursting with excitement and anticipation, because his companion promised to show him a special place. . . a place that had been a secret until **he** decided to divulge it to Duo.  
  
  
They were rounding off an immense old tree that must have been a hundred years old; riding a big, snow-white horse with Duo in front of **him** because his knowledge concerning horses were limited, considering his deprived childhood. However, **he** didn't want to walk to the special place so **he** told Duo to ride with **him**.  
  
  
Duo looked up, his amethyst eyes sparkling with unhidden delight. . . for being able to go out and explore once again, being in good terms with **him** once more. . . and of course, having **him** at his side. . . 'Hmm. . . that must be the best reason there is!' he grinned, unable to keep his happiness contained.  
  
  
The person behind Duo looked down at the beautiful youth in his arms and a rare smile appeared on his expressionless face, his Prussian-blue eyes glinting with a fierce emotion so foreign to many.  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Duo, although reluctant to part from the comfortingly warm arms of his companion.  
  
  
"We're near." A deep baritone answered him. Duo shivered at the husky tone. It never fail to amaze him how strongly **his** voice affected him in many ways. The person's free hand rose to caress Duo's cheek, and his head tilted forward, his lips starting to lightly brush against those of the amethyst eyed prisoner in his arms. Duo closed his eyes, wanting to savor every exquisite moment of the kiss. . .  
  
  
'God, I love you. . . Hee---'_

"---EEEYYYYY!!!! Duo!! Hey, wake up, sleepy head!!! Quatre said we're near Lowe Castle!"  
  
  
Duo jerked on his seat, snapping out of his dream abruptly. Remnants of blissful feelings lingered for a few moments, but they gradually faded away as tendrils of wakefulness filled him. He tried to remember the dream. . . but unfortunately, along with the feeling, it also disappeared. He scowled at the one who awakened him. "What the hell was that for?!" he growled, really annoyed at the loss of the dream. The disrupter, Hilde, frowned and lifted her chin. "For crying out loud, Duo, why are you reacting like that? And as I told you, Quatre asked me to wake you up. Lowe Castle is just a couple of miles away." She made a face. "You do not want your Mate to see you for the first time while sleeping, now do you?"  
  
  
Duo huffed, adjusted his new shirt under his opened black coat---a sign of anxiety---then sighed. "Sorry, Hil, I just had a great dream." Then he frowned down on his new clothes. "Damn, these clothes are too tight!"  
  
  
Hilde smiled, her sudden exasperation vanishing completely. "Ahh. That's why you were so annoyed when I woke you up. Sorry 'bout that." she patted Duo's shoulder.  
  
  
Duo shrugged, opened three buttons on his shirt, then leaned back at the soft chair of the carriage they had been riding for two days from Ventei to Sanq, and ultimately to Lowe Castle. He returned to what he had been doing for the past few hours before he fell asleep, and that was observing the scenery before him from the window of the coach.  
  
  
It was really beautiful, this particular part of Sanq. Tall trees, grasses and flowers can be seen scattered everywhere, creating a multi-colored wonderland with a cerulean sky and thin clouds. He was traveling on the border of Heero's lands now. . . at the very edge of his world. Heero Yuy. His soon-to-be Mate. Duo snorted. Funny how this turned out to be, with him engage to a person whom he hasn't---yet---been able to meet and see. But for the sake of Helen. . . Hell, he might do anything. . . even marry a person he doesn't know.  
  
  
He wondered again, not for the last time, about his so-called 'Mate'. From the scant information Quatre had told him this past week-and-a-half, Heero is a tall person with brown hair and blue eyes, a subdued personality, and a fierce but even temper. Then he gathered from what the couple implied, that Heero is a very powerful, not to say rich, Lord in Sanq. Pretty much well-known knowledge to the people in Ventei, heck, they even know about the practice of how a person from the Lowe family marries. Unlucky him, he wasn't someone who's always prone to rumors and gossips.  
  
  
Although now that he's thinking of it, he did hear some whispers about the. . . peculiarities of the descendants of a rather famous Lord named Odin Lowe, one of them being the legend of a family member choosing a Mate for them. He also gathered from reliable resources that the family is one of the richest and the most influential in the land. . . hm, maybe that was why Quatre's and Trowa's names rang a bell in his mind when the young blond introduced himself. . . he was just too nervous to dwell on it because he thought they were going to get him arrested. . .  
  
  
He couldn't complain about this family's oddities, heh, anyone is entitled for a little eccentricity or two. Though he was shocked that first time when Quatre told him that being a Mate is as good as being married. . . damn, he even fainted. . . but his mother needed the help of this family, and if the price of helping Helen is being saddled with a bad-tempered Lord, then by God, he'll take it. He didn't care about himself because Helen and the others are his first and foremost priority. . . he even argued when Hilde offered to come with him in Sanq, and she argued back. . . and made him see the reason why she wanted to come.  
  
  
"Hey, Duo, you're spacing out again!" his companion complained, waving a hand in front of him.  
  
  
Duo grinned and looked fondly at his surrogate sister. "Have I already thanked you for coming with me?"  
  
  
Hilde blinked. "Huh? Where did this came from?" then she smiled impishly. "Hah! If I remember it correctly, you were too angry to thank me!" Duo pouted, then smiled good-naturedly. "Then thanks, Hil. I just realized why you did that. I know you don't want to leave me alone in an unfamiliar land."  
  
  
"Anything for you. . . Duo. . . I owe you so many things. . . this is the least that I can do! And of course, for Helen." Her brows knitted with worry. "Gods, I hope Helen and the others are doing well at the house Quatre had provided. I was reluctant to leave them, but Helen told me to come with you. . ." she turned her confused blue eyes to her brother. "It was a good thing Helen allowed you to go here! I thought she wouldn't give in!"  
  
  
Duo sighed. "I talked her out of it, saying that it's for her own health. At first she wouldn't listen, but I guess I'm more stubborn than her." His eyes twinkled, and then he turned to the window once more to resume his sight-seeing.  
  
  
Hilde smiled happily. "You know, we must really thank your Mate for all the things he did for us. I mean, first he was able to provide a new house and clothing for us, the children and Helen." she reverently touched her new dress, a blue satin Empire-styled gown that was given to her a few days ago. "Then he let Wufei - whom, I gathered from Quatre is one of the most skilled doctors in all the lands - heal Helen from her sickness. It was a miracle! In two days, she was almost back to her normal self! Remind me to thank him if you see him. . ." Hilde trailed off, blushing slightly.  
  
  
Duo, on the other hand, didn't notice his sister's flushed face, since he was busy staring at a particular spot in the woods near them.  
  
  
"I mean, how did Wufei do it? I know he's kinda stiff and unsmiling, but he's really cute! I wonder when can I see him agai--"  
  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
  
Hilde jerked forward as the coach came to a sudden halt. "Duo! What in the world was that for?" she asked, dumbfounded. Duo ignored her and went down the carriage, his face bearing an expression of baffled incredulity.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre, who chose to ride on their horses, also came to a stop. The couple went down from their respective horses and walked briskly towards Duo. "Duo? What's the matter?" Quatre asked, concerned. He can feel disbelief and something else from his cousin's Mate. . . more like. . .anticipation?  
  
  
Duo nodded abruptly upon seeing them. "Yo, Quat, Tro, can I go around the woods for a while? Please!!!" He gave them his best pleading eyes. "I promise I will be back in no time!! Heero won't even miss me!!! I won't be gone long!"  
  
  
Quatre looked unsure. "I don't know, Duo. . . you might get lost. . ."  
  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Quat!! I'm a big boy now! I can take care of myself!! And besides, I can see Heero's castle from here!" he gestured at the said castle's soaring towers. "I figured that I can reach the castle if I follow this road, so I won't be lost!!!"  
  
  
Quatre still looked uncertain. "But, Duo. . ."  
  
  
//Let him, Love. I'm sure Duo knows what he's doing.//  
  
  
Quatre glanced at his Mate. //Trowa, I not that concerned about Duo because I know that we can find him if he became lost in the woods. . . but what about Heero? He might not like it if he knew that his Mate is wandering around somewhere in the forest.//  
  
  
//Quatre, don't you remember? It's Heero's usual morning ride. I'm sure he's still out. Do you want me to tell Heavyarms to follow Duo or have a look out for Heero?// Trowa glanced at the blue sky where the large hawk was flying in a circle. Quatre frowned for a moment, while the violet-eyed youth continued his pleading look. Then the blond slowly shook his head inconspicuously. //No, don't, Trowa. I don't want to intrude on both of them.// The young blond frowned at Duo, then he nodded sagely. "Alright, Duo, you can go. But you must be back after half an hour!"  
  
  
Duo grinned ecstatically. "YEAH!!! Thanks so much, Quat!!! Gotta run!!!" then he was gone in a few seconds.  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre stared at his trail. "I wonder where he's going?" Trowa murmured, more to himself. Quatre turned to see Hilde walking up to them. "Where's Duo?" she asked, looking from her right to left. 

Quatre shrugged. "He took off. We don't know where to." At her concerned frown, the blond youth patted her arm. "Don't worry, Hilde, Duo told us that he knows what he's doing. Let's go and wait for him at the castle." //Hopefully, Heero's still out.// he told his Mate.  
  
  
As Hilde went up the coach once again, the green-eyed young man caught Quatre's hand and kissed his palm. "You're worrying too much, Love. Give them a little break." Quatre smiled and nodded. Then they climbed their respective horses and went to Lowe Castle.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Duo had been walking for fifteen minutes and still, he cannot see any sign of the huge tree that he glimpsed from the carriage and had been trying to find. 'I swear I saw it around here somewhere. . . but where? Damn. . . maybe if I could see that tree, I might be able to remember my dream. . . funny why I recalled that tree. . . But I can't find it!!!' His thoughts screamed, while he surveyed the clearing in front of him.  
  
  
'No huge tree here. . . hm, where to go. . ?' he asked himself as he arrived at a forked pathway. 'Left? Or rig---' he stopped as he heard a muffled sound from the left side of the trail. 'Huh?' Then he heard it again, this time, more clearly. 

It was the sound of someone. . . sobbing.  
  
  
Curious, he followed the sound and came to another clearing. . . correction, not an ordinary clearing. . . because from the multiple crosses and markers that he can see from his place, it was evident that he stumbled upon someone mourning in a cemetery. And there was the weeping person, bowed over one tombstone to his right. From the sounds of the sobs, the person is a female, although he cannot see what the woman looked like because she was garbed in a long, dark cape and a hood that hid her face and her entire body.  
  
  
Duo was a compassionate person; therefore, he wasn't immune to the sorrows in life. So instead of walking quietly away to leave her in her grief, he tried to comfort her. He emerged from his hiding place behind tall bushes and said, "Hey, lady, do you nee---"  
  
  
The caped lady shot her head up, then quickly dashed from the tombstone into the deep wilderness, leaving Duo to stare at her trail.  
  
  
"---d any help?" Then he sighed. "Sheesh. . . I just wanted to help. . ." Without anything left to do, he went to the tombstone and took a look at it. It was just a simple one, with only a name inscribed in it.  
  
  
_Treize__ Khushrenada_  
  
  
He knelt down and gazed at the tear marks on the marker, not really interested at the name of the dead person. But it was then when he heard yet another sound, this one of fast approaching hoof beats of a horse running in haste. Duo snapped up and returned to his hiding place before the rider and the horse came out from his right.  
  
  
The horse whinnied loudly as its rider maneuvered it to a stop when they arrived at the cemetery. Duo looked on, mesmerized by pure white color of the horse in front of him. . . but actually more by the sight of its rider.  
  
  
"Whoa, Wing." The rider said easily, his tone monotonous and clear. His unruly dark-brown hair gleamed as sunlight was reflected in it, making it shine a lighter shade. He was dressed in black riding breeches that shaped his long legs and a matching short black coat without a shirt inside, slightly exposing his broad shoulders. His Prussian-blue eyes were traveling around the vicinity, narrowed and with a notably irritated gleam. But it seemed to widen and became angered when it settled upon one particular headstone. . . that of Treize Khushrenada.  
  
  
The person quickly jumped from the white horse, then strode to the marker. He stared at it for a long time. . . then he closed his eyes, and raised his head to face the sky. Duo watched on, curious at what the young man was doing. The blue depths opened abruptly and looked around, as if he suspected that someone was watching him. As he peered at Duo's hiding place, Duo shrank lower into the bushes, suddenly afraid to be caught 'spying'.  
  
  
After a while, the brown-haired young man finished his scrutiny of the cemetery and went to his horse to leave. Flashing another unnerving gaze at the cemetery, he left.  
  
  
Duo once again went out of his hiding place as soon as the young man was out of his earshot. 'Wow. . .' he thought, blinking dumbly at the spot that, moments ago, was alive with the blue-eyed youth's dynamic presence. But he shook his head firmly. 'Duo! Not now!! Not when you're going to be married in less than a week!' he told himself resolutely, hitting his head with his hand. Oh, yes, he must not forget about his betrothed, Heero. Speaking of him, he has to go back to the castle. . . to meet him. . . at last. . . He sighed again. Then he went back to the road that would lead him to Lowe Castle.  
  
  
Though he can't help but think of the mysterious blue-eyed youth once more.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Back at the castle, it was then when Trowa, Quatre and Hilde arrived at the intimidating fortress of the Cursed Lord of Lowe Castle, as many people know Heero Yuy to be.  
  
  
Hilde stepped down the coach and gaped at the mammoth structure in front of her. Lowe Castle was. . . 'huge' was the first word to come to her mind. But it was more. . . foreboding. It was made from gray stone and has two wings. Four tall towers stood imposingly against the ocean-blue sky and the windows were enlarged and a Palladian-style added. The front door was as impressive as the other parts of the castle, made from a dark wood, and the stairs to the door was designed with an artful sweeping style that was both welcoming and aloof at the same time.  
  
  
Hilde inclined her head sideward. The place had a definite stateliness about it and yet. . . it still retained the idea of oppressiveness. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Quatre went to her. "Hilde," he said, "Welcome to Lowe Castle. This will be your new home from now on. We hope you'll like it here." Quatre smiled while linking his hands with his Mate.  
  
  
Trowa also smiled faintly. "Judging from the general silence, I assume Heero is still out on his morning ride. He'll be here in a moment. We'll have to wait for him. . . as well as Duo." He gestured to the door. "We can go inside while waiting."  
  
  
Hilde's brows knitted in worry. "Ummm. . . Lord Barton. . . T-Trowa?" At his approving gaze, she continued, "Can I stay here to wait for Duo?"  
  
  
Trowa nodded. "Then by all means, let's wait for them here."

  
  
"Thanks." Hilde smiled gratefully. A servant suddenly materialized from her side and went to gather her and Duo's things from the vehicle. Others went to the second carriage for the things Quatre and Trowa brought with them to Ventei. She turned to her companions to see the tall cinnamon-haired young man was whistling for his hawk, and the blond one talking to a middle-aged man.  
  
  
Quatre smiled at her again when he caught her looking at him. "Don't worry, Hilde. Otto told me that Heero left hours ago. That means he should be returning any minute now. As for Duo, well, his thirty minutes is almost up."  
  
  
"Quatre, I think Heero's coming now." Trowa said, petting his hawk that was perched on his arms. //Love, Heavyarms told me that he saw Heero returning from his ride.// Quatre nodded while Hilde stared at green-eyed man. "But, Trowa. . . how would you know that Heero is coming?"  
  
  
"Heard the hoof beats of Wing, his horse. I have a very acute hearing." He lied readily. Hilde nodded as if she understood. "Of course. . ." Then she heard the distant hoof beats, too. From her vantage point, she could make out a silhouette of a lone rider galloping down the track leading to Lowe Castle. It was her brother's Mate, Heero Yuy.  
  
  
Heero galloped into the courtyard and drew rein to an abrupt halt, the wind blowing to tangle in his unruly dark mane and his Prussian-blue eyes surveying the people before him. Hilde found that she couldn't take her eyes off the striking figure atop the snow-white horse. He was beautiful. . . in a sort of an untamed way. . . Bronze skin, blue eyes, messy hair. . . 'Duo would be pleased.' Was the first thought, oddly, that came to her mind.  
  
  
Speaking of her brother. . . she just saw him waving from behind the bushes to Heero's right -- in apparent hurry -- and was speaking without any sound, as they use to whenever times like this happen.  
  
  
---Ran here as quickly as I could. Is Heero already there? You're the only one I can see from this range!--- was the sentence Hilde understood from her brother as he finished moving his lips. She was about to nod when Heero dismounted from his horse and blocked her view of Duo.  
  
  
Hilde stared with wide-eyes at the master of Lowe Castle as he strode across the courtyard towards her. "Heero!" she acknowledged nervously but determinedly, holding her hand out at the pensive young man as he stopped in front of her. Heero just looked at her impassively.  
  
  
She forced a smile. "It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Hilde, yo---" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Heero took her hand and yanked her towards him, kissing her in front of the people in the courtyard.  
  
  


  
  
Tbc  
  
  
  
I told you I'm EVIL.  
  
  
Oh, yeah. . . Review! Review!  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  



	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never had, and never will be.  
  
.  
  
Warnings: AU. 1x2, 3x4, 5+H (Gomen! It should never have been a 5xH. It's a plot hole so I had to change it. You'll know why as the story goes on.), 6x9, magic, ghosts. . .  
  
.  
  
Feedbacks: Onegai shimasu!!!! All reviews will be highly appreciated!!  
  
~ Ok, so I got a couple of *smirks* bad reactions from last chapter. . . I told you I'm EVIL. . . but scratch that. . . hey, I also don't like the idea of Heero kissing somebody else and not Duo, but that's how the story goes. . . ne? Say you'll forgive me! @_@  
  
.  
  
~ Ghost speaking ~  
  
"Words"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
//Telepathy//  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter Four: _The Meeting_  
  
. . .  
  
  


Hilde forced a smile. "It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Hilde, yo---" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Heero took her hand and yanked her towards him, kissing her in front of the people in the courtyard.  
  
  


. . . .  
  
  
Duo watched in horrified astonishment. Hilde was unmoving in the arms of Heero, probably trapped and no match for the ruthless strength of his embrace. She had never been kissed by anyone in her life before.  
  
  
Neither was Duo, not by any man. . . or woman. He had never seen anyone kiss the way Heero did, with such raw passion, with such unabashed hunger. It was as if he could feel the heat of it on his mouth. Duo raised his fingers on his tingling lips, a shiver coursing through his body.  
  
  
"HEERO! Hilde is not you're your Mate!"  
  
  
Duo snapped out of his warm thoughts as Quatre's words pierced through him. 'Of course she's not!' he thought, 'Because I AM! And he's KISSING MY SISTER!!!' Rage consumed Duo, combined with a hint of a nameless feeling after seeing the display in the courtyard.  
  
  
Fortunately, it also penetrated Heero's mind. His eyes snapped open to take in the stupefied girl in front of him. But before he can move, a huge "thing" rammed into him with a force that shoved him backwards, forcing him to the ground.  
  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN!!!" screamed his assailant.  
  
  
Stunned, Heero raised his head to take in the black-clad figure in front of him, protecting the girl behind his back. The person was breathing hard from exhaustion, his hands clenched tightly, his head bowed, and he was trembling with more than a little fury.  
  
  
Hn. As it happens, Heero was starting to get angry himself.  
  
  
"Who the hell are YOU?" Heero whispered dangerously, his eyes narrowing into slits. He slowly stood up, like that of an animal poised to spring at his enemy. Small rocks on the ground started to rumble inconspicuously.  
  
  
"Heero, stop it now." Quatre said calmly from behind, sensing the rage his cousin was keeping at bay. Trowa was looking at the scene with narrowed eyes, his body braced for any violence toward Duo.  
  
  
"Stay out if this." Heero murmured softly, but his eyes remained on the youth protecting the dumbfounded girl. The person was smaller than him, slight, and was wearing an all black ensemble -- one that didn't disguise his slenderness.  
  
  
_Pathetic_. Heero judged as he bore his eyes on the still shaking person with long bangs that hid most of his face. He took a step forward. . .  
  
  
"Heero, calm down. Duo is your Mate."  
  
  
. . .at the same time Quatre said that, Duo raised his head and pinned his startling amethyst eyes on Heero. Heero stopped short, Quatre's quiet proclamation reverberating through him. . . coupled with the warning of the Cross reverberating through his entire being.  
  
  
---Duo is your Mate---  
  
  
_The Amethyst-eyed One comes. . . beware. . .  
  
_  
---YOUR Mate---  
  
  
_. . . Amethyst-eyed One. ._ .  
  
  
---Mate---  
  
  
_. . . Beware. . .  
_  
  
"Your eyes. . ."  
  
  
Duo blinked at that. He was expecting a right hook or something painful, but certainly not a comment about his eyes. He frowned. "What about it?!"  
  
  
"It -- it's AMETHYST!" Heero rasped.  
  
  
"Yeah, it is. . . so what? I supposed you're hoping for blue?" But Heero didn't seem to hear him. His Prussian-blue eyes dilated as though he had lapsed into some sort of trance, staring at some awful sight invisible to Duo. "Hey. . ."  
  
  
"It's you. . ." Heero muttered, staring numbly at Duo.  
  
  
Duo's brow raised as a fleeting look of fear crossed his Mate's irate face.  
  
  
He recognized Heero as the rider from the cemetery, but his feelings of fascination had already been dissolved earlier when he kissed Hilde. . . or so he told himself. He should hate him, right? Mate or no Mate. He glanced at Heero's face again, now devoid of any emotion. 

But inside, Heero was really fuming. Quatre flinched as he felt another wave of fury from his usually stoic cousin. Trowa drew Quatre closer to him.  
  
  
//Are you all right?//  
  
  
//Trowa, Heero is REALLY angry.//  
  
  
At Odin's tower, two vases exploded into thousands of pieces and a figurine burst suddenly. Odin snickered from his painting at his descendant's folly.  
  
  
~ Ohh. . . temper, temper. . . ~  
  
  
Below at the courtyard, Heero retreated and stalked toward the door, which seemed to fling miraculously open at his approach. As he cross the threshold, Duo heard him say in a quiet voice. "Quatre. Let's talk." Then the door slammed behind him with a force calculated to crack the very foundations of Lowe Castle.  
  
  
Duo stared at the closed door and Quatre sighed. The blue-eyed youth smiled resignedly at Duo and Hilde's direction. "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
  
Duo watched again as the gentle blond went inside the castle, then he turned to Trowa. "Hey! Aren't you afraid to leave your Mate behind with HIM? I mean, Heero might hurt him or something else. . ." he turned to Hilde, who was still gazing at one direction with glassy eyes. ". . .like assault him like he did with my sist---" he frowned as he heard Trowa laughing. "WHAT?!"  
  
  
Trowa smiled, his chuckles starting to subside. "I want to thank you, Duo. I've never seen an expression like that on Heero's face before," he smirked. "It was priceless!"  
  
  
"Eh?" Duo looked with an unbelieving expression on his face.  
  
  
"You see, Heero is a very silent person. . . unemotional. He had a very difficult childhood." Trowa explained, his green eyes darkening. "But don't worry, he won't harm Quatre, or assault him." He snickered and looked at Hilde. "Is she all right, by the way?"  
  
  
Duo looked at Hilde himself. She was still staring on one spot of the courtyard. He sighed. "Yeah, she's fine. She just had to release her anger." Trowa inclined his head questioningly. In answer, Duo nudged Hilde. "Hey, Hil! Hilde!! C'mon, get it out!" Hilde blinked slowly, then she stood straight and face the castle. Her face remained shocked.  
  
  
Trowa looked expectantly. "What happens next?"  
  
  
Duo just grinned. "Watch her."  
  
  
Trowa watched obligingly and gasped when he saw that the shocked look was gone. In place was rage.  
  
  
"GODDAMN IT!!! He KISSED me!!! And it was my first kiss!!! How dare he do that when he doesn't have my permission!!! Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!!! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I'll do!!!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs while kicking some invisible rocks from the ground.  
  
  
Trowa gaped. Duo was laughing his head off.  
  
  
"Oh, shut up, Duo!! Whose side are you in??!!" Hilde snarled, raising her fist at his way.  
  
  
"Wahahaha--if you could just see your face—hahahaha—your side, of course—hahahaha!!!" Duo laughed, tears filling his closed eyes.  
  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
  
"Alright, alright. . . I'll stop." He wiped the moisture in his eyes and grinned. "But really, it was so funny." He turned to the amused Trowa. "That's how she relieves her anger, screaming her head off. . . but don't worry, she doesn't intend to kill your cousin." Then he turned to Hilde once more. "You okey now?"  
  
  
Hilde took a final breath, then she nodded. "Yeah. Not angry anymore. Sorry about the tirade, Trowa. Sometimes, I say things and don't mean."  
  
  
Trowa smiled slightly. "At least, you said one thing true." he said sardonically. Duo didn't miss the strained smile. "What?" he asked.  
  
  
"That Heero's mother is a bitch." Was what Trowa wanted to say. Heero's mother was surely the most cold-hearted woman Trowa had ever met, including his own mother. At least, his mother punished him, but Heero. . .  
  
  
What kind of a parent would want to kill her only child?  
  
  
So instead, he said, "Nothing, just a private joke. Let's go inside." He knew his cousin wouldn't want him to tell that part of his life to his Mate so Trowa left it for him to open up to Duo. He gestured at the door. "Let's wait inside." But Duo didn't budge. He looked at Trowa seriously. "Are we welcomed?" he asked, gesturing at the castle.  
  
  
Trowa stifled a smile and nodded. "Of course, you are. I invited you myself, didn't I?"  
  
  
Duo looked at him for a moment, judging his facial expression. Then he grinned. "Yeah! Let's go in, Hil!! On to the castle!!"  
  
  
Trowa smiled as Duo passed him to go inside. After a few minutes, he was ogling at the interior design of the main floor of Lowe Castle. He went from one part to another while exclaiming Ooh's and Ahh's at every painting or sculpture, or whatever would capture his interest.  
  
  
A feeling of rightness filled Trowa's entirety. Duo was a survivor, Trowa knew. He knew that behind those bright smiles lies Duo's deeper emotions, and that no matter what, he will always try to live another day to the fullest, always smiling for show. Appreciating and laughing at life's quirks and 'Ups-and-downs'.  
  
  
Heero on the other hand had almost gave up on life. Trowa knew that he was still lingering here because of his responsibilities as the head of the Lowe family, but without them, he will just be another passing shadow. . . a body without a soul. Consumed by guilt and smeared by the wrath of his so- called parents. He knew that given the right incentive, Heero would 'live' again.  
  
  
Trowa hoped that Duo would be the 'right incentive'. Quatre thought so, and he believed in his Mate more than anything else.  
  
  
Duo is a survivor. He would understand Heero.  
  
  
And probably help him heal.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
"What have you done to me, Quatre?" Heero asked with deadly calm. They were now on the castle's enormous library, with Heero standing straight in front of a floor-to-ceiling window.  
  
  
"Done to you, Heero?" Quatre, who was sitting serenely at the chair in front of Heero, looked at him innocently. Too innocently. "Why, nothing that I know of. Except find your Mate."  
  
  
Heero snorted. "The hell he is!" an image of Duo rose in his mind, along with his temper. "That guy?!"  
  
  
"Heero, you told me not to mind the gender of your Mate." Quatre reminded him.  
  
  
"Right," Heero retorted. "If you remembered that small detail, why the hell didn't you remember everything else?" He paced in front of Quatre. "I told you, someone with an objective and practical nature, but most of all no Amethyst eyes!" he glared at his cousin.  
  
  
"I remembered all that, Heero."  
  
  
"Hn. Then are those eyes just an illusion? I made you a list. . . why didn't you follow it?"  
  
  
Quatre shook his head. "That's absurd. I followed that list." Quatre said. Groping inside his coat, he produced Heero's note and began to read. "'A person quite smaller than me. Possessing a curious and cheerful nature. Likes to smile----"  
  
  
"What?!" Heero hissed as he snatched the note from Quatre's hand. He scanned the inked words in disbelief. "Long, braided chestnut hair. Amethyst eyes. . ." he muttered. He glared at Quatre again. "What did you do to the list? This is not the list that I wrote, even though it is in my handwriting."  
  
  
Quatre sighed. "I didn't do anything with the list, Heero. I don't know how to forge your hand."  
  
  
"But who. . ." Heero began then broke off, a discomfiting memory surfacing. That night in the old tower, presenting the list to Quatre, the chill wind blowing through, the ghostly laughter mocking him, the glow of satisfaction in painted eyes. "Odin." Heero stalked the room again, grinding his teeth. His ancestor had once been famous for his tricks. "This is his sorcery at work. As if the infernal man did not make enough mischief in his own lifetime, he lingers to plague mine." He wadded up the list and flung it into the empty hearth.  
  
  
Quatre's lips twitched. "So, this was Odin's work? This is surprising," Quatre covered his mouth but was unable to stifle his amusement. "For a ghost over three hundred years old, he remains perceptive. The man always was reputed to have an eye for the ladies. . and the men."  
  
  
One glowering look from Heero stopped Quatre's chuckles. "This is still your fault, you know." He narrowed his eyes at the innocent expression on the blond's face. "I made my desires plain enough for you."  
  
  
"Heero, I told you it doesn't work that way. I have to rely on my instincts. And my instinct happened to guide me towards Duo." His perceptive gaze assessed his cousin, and then frown marred his face. "Why are you afraid of him, Heero?" Heero's eyes widened slightly. "Hn. Absurd." Heero muttered, turning his back at his blond cousin. But Quatre shook his head. "What is it about Duo that frightens you?"  
  
  
"Frightens me?" Heero snorted. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
  
"Heero, I can feel your fear. You can't hide it from me." Heero remained silent. He was thinking, Quatre knew, on whether or not to trust the blond with his thoughts. So he waited until. . .  
  
  
"I can't feel him, Quatre."  
  
  
Quatre started at the sound of his name from Heero's lips. "Heero?"  
  
  
But his cousin shook his head. "I can't sense him! Nothing! That was why I didn't 'feel' him charging towards me."  
  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
  
Heero nodded. "None." After a lengthy pause, he said, "I consulted the Cross before you came here about my future."  
  
  
Quatre was aghast. "Heero! You swore never to touch that thing again! You vowed not to use th---"  
  
  
"So I did." Heero cut him off. He shrugged. "I used the Cross before I told you to look for my Mate. I can still remember the vision. . . that of a person with the most startling violet eyes that I have ever seen. I called it the Amethyst-eyed one." He focused his blue eyes to his cousin's lighter ones. "The figure's face was unclear, even the hair was vague. . . all I can see were those eyes."  
  
  
Quatre, ever practical despite his ardent nature, frowned. "Is it possible that you're overreacting? There are other people who have violet eyes."  
  
  
Heero smiled wryly. "But isn't it peculiar that it has to be my Mate?"  
  
  
Quatre nodded, accepting his idea. "What does this person in your vision do to you?" At this question, Heero looked grim. "Nothing. It's just the feeling of unease that it gives me. I have a strong notion should he come too close, he will be my undoing."  
  
  
He glowered when relief crossed Quatre's face. "Is that all? Heero, it's not too bad to be undone by your Mate!" He blushed. "Just looked at me and Trowa! Who knew that my Mate will be that recluse distant cousin of mine that I haven't seen since I was four?"  
  
  
Heero snorted amusedly at that. "It's different with you two. You saw each other one night and fell in love instantly. It will not happen to me."  
  
  
"He used to bully me when I we were small! How can you say that was love at first sight?" Quatre 'tsk'ed. "Give Duo a chance! He might surprise you one day." Then he stood up and patted Heero's shoulder. "Duo belongs to you, Heero. He's here to stay."  
  
  
Heero raked his hand on his unruly hair. "Damn. What am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
  
"You can start by apologizing to him and his sister. Do that before you start the ceremony for marriage. And you better notify the rest of the family, too. The others should be informed of your marriage, especially Zechs. . . and Solo." Quatre told him tentatively. Heero felt the familiar prickle of irritation that the name of THAT other distant cousin always evoked. "Why would I inform HIM?"  
  
  
"Doesn't Solo consider himself your heir? And beside, even though he wasn't blessed with abilities, he is still family." Although Quatre looked as if he wanted it to be otherwise.  
  
  
"Damned idiot." He muttered. "I intended to name Zechs and Noin's child as my heir if ever I will marry someone with the same gender as mine. There is no way I'll permit Lowe Castle to fall in the hands of that---" he broke off, looking at the door.  
  
  
"Heero?"  
  
  
"Trowa's coming. I think he got impatient waiting for you." Heero focused on the double door, and it swung opened to reveal the tall, cinnamon-haired youth. Trowa was smirking. "You know, it would be better if you let me knock first."  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre smiled at each other while the latter crossed the room to his Mate. The green-eyed young man dropped a quick kiss on the blond's lips, and then he turned to his other cousin. "You might want to talk to your Mate, Heero. I let him in." Trowa's penetrating emerald eyes looked at him challengingly. Quatre was eyeing him with pleading blue eyes while nodding encouragingly.  
  
  
Heero scowled at his cousins. He had learned a year before, after being reacquainted with his four cousins –- Zechs, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa --- that he had emotions after all. He cared for his cousins, and even liked Zechs' Mate, Lucrezia Noin. They were the only ones who understood him. . . and were the only real family that he recognized. Now. . . to let another person inside his life? His heart?  
  
  
He gazed again at his cousins, who were looking at him expectantly. Was he ready?  
  
  
Can he survive another rejection?  
  
  
Heero sighed. "Fine. I'll do it your way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
  
  
Gomen ne for the long wait. I just had the most grueling midterm week. . . all that Accounting quizzes *shudders*. And not only Accounting! There's also Psychology, Sociology, and two language courses. . . let's just say I'm glad that was over.  
  
Also, I want to thank the reviewers! Thanks and you will forgive me for being EVIL, ne?  
  
  
REVIEW!! It will be a big help for me to hear all your comments!  
  
  
Mata ne!!  
  
  



	5. First Night Part One

Disclaimer: Here we go again! Gundam Wing and its wonderful bishounens are not mine. If they were, I'd be the happiest girl alive.  
  
  
  
Warnings: Alternate Universe. Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6x9, magic, ghosts, and a kind of OOC Heero, ne? He's still showing a lot of emotions, even though they're being kept under tight control (Especially last chapter, I think).  
  
  
  
Feedbacks: Very much welcomed! Please review!!  
  
  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Words"  
  
//Telepathy//  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter Five: _First Night (Part One)  
_  
. . .  
  
Duo followed Trowa across the entrance hall where he and Hilde stayed earlier for a while, with him telling his surrogate sister to stay there. . . lest her temper might burst again. The walls of Lowe Castle towered over him, magnificent but barren of any warmth of its inhabitants. They had been walking for a while now, and had ascended a perpendicular stair that swept up to the next floor with supporting posts of finely carved mahogany banisters. But still, there's no presence of other people.  
  
  
"Where's everybody? The castle's too big. . . I haven't seen anyone even when we're downstairs!" Duo commented, looking around again.  
  
  
Trowa's lips lifted in a small sad smile. "Actually, Heero is the only person living here. With the servants, of course. Quatre and I came here three days before we went to Ventei."  
  
  
"So he's alone here?" Duo felt a pang of sympathy, but shrugged it off. "Heh, must be the reason why he's so snotty."  
  
  
Trowa just smirked. They continued to walk until Trowa halted before a formidable oak door. "Heero's inside the library there."  
  
  
Duo nodded. "Right."  
  
  
Trowa smirked again and knocked on the door.  
  
  
It was funny how the door just opened without Heero asking who was knocking. Duo shook his head at his thoughts and took a deep breath. 'Let's do this!' Trowa went inside, and Duo followed.   
  
  


The room was magnificent. It was a big room with frescoed ceiling. Two walls were lined with hardbound books on every subject from art, architecture, literature and mathematics. In front of the oak door was a wall with two floor-to-ceiling windows on both side and a huge fireplace in the middle. Overstuffed chairs were arranged adjacent to the hearth, and a huge desk placed on one corner of the room.  
  
  
That was where **he** stood, staring at him. Duo had almost managed to forget what a daunting sight his Mate was with his thick mane of unruly brown hair and hard, unsmiling Prussian-blue eyes. 'But also beautiful. . .'  
  
  
If Quatre had not greeted him, Duo feared those thoughts would have lingered in his mind. It was Quatre who stood up and smiled dazzlingly at him. "Hi, Duo!"  
  
  
Duo grinned widely, trying to ignore his Mate. "Yo, Quat."  
  
  
Heero cleared his throat from his corner of the room.  
  
  
Qutre smiled at the whirl of emotions inside the room. He was pretty sure Duo's smile was a cover-up for his nervousness, and Heero was somewhat irked that he was being disregarded. "Yes, Heero?" he asked sweetly.  
  
  
Trowa coughed to cover his laugh.  
  
  
Heero glared at them. "Didn't you say that you have something to do?"  
  
  
//Knowing Heero, he wanted to get this over with immediately.// Trowa told his Mate. Quatre just nodded and latched his arms to those of the taller youth's. "Right, Heero! We'll leave Duo in your capable hands!" Then he pulled his Mate towards the door. .  
  
  


Duo's mouth dropped open. "H-huh? Do you have to?" he whined.  
  
  
Quatre patted Duo's shoulder on his way to the door. "Don't be nervous! Heero's bark is worse than his bite." Quatre whispered brightly.  
  
  
Duo's face looked as if he was about to be hanged.  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre exited the suddenly silent room. On the way to their room, Trowa pointed out something to his Mate. "Love, Heero doesn't bark. He snarls then bites."  
  
  
Quatre just sighed.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
Back at the library, the silence of the room was eating Duo up. Heero was still staring at him, while he kept his attention at the illustration painted on the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 'Hell, why am I so worked up? Hah! I should be angry with him for harassing my sister!' Coming up with that conclusion, he at last looked at his Mate with narrowed eyes. . .  
  
  
. . . but started when he saw Heero's face inches from his. "What the---"  
  
  
"Hn. It's definitely amethyst." Heero said, retreating back a little.  
  
  
Duo blinked. "What are you talking about?" he asked breathlessly. A strange sensation assaulted his being, and his heart was beating way too fast for his own comfort. Heero had been so close, dominating his line of sight. It was hard not to notice the hint of sun-bronzed skin at the open neckline of his black coat, the powerful cords of his throat, and the way his thick lashes cast a shadow over his cheekbones.  
  
  
"Your eyes. It is definitely amethyst colored." Heero crossed his arms. He glared at Duo, then he strode to the hearth and paced.  
  
  
Duo shook his head and snapped, "Well, sorry for being human!"  
  
  
Heero brow lifted. He halted and looked at Duo calculatingly. "Look, it's obvious that I want you out of here and you want to go. Why don't you? Return my marriage settlement and we'll call it quits."  
  
  
At that very moment, Duo would have liked nothing better than to fling every penny back into his hard, arrogant face. His pride rose like a lump in his throat, but he swallowed it. "I-I cannot return your money. It's been spent."  
  
  
"What!?" His fierce look of incredulity made Duo flinch. "How could you--- Never mind. Don't trouble yourself to answer." Heero shook his head in disgust. "I should have known. Desperate people like you who are ready to settle with a stranger---" Heero was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw. He glared at the braided young man standing in front of him.  
  
  
But Duo was enraged. "How dare you assume what I am like! You don't know anything about me, you bastard!" Duo growled, his violet eyes turbulent. "That was for assuming something that you don't know about me AND for molesting my sister!"  
  
  
Heero snorted. "Hn. I only kissed the woman, not raped her."  
  
  
Duo blushed, remembering his own response at the said kiss. Repeating to himself that Heero was the enemy, he lifted his chin. "I shall see that your money is returned to you, MY LORD. Even if I have to work to do it." he said, putting an acerbic emphasis at the words 'My Lord' to mock Heero.  
  
  
"Shut up. You know as well as I do that you are not going anywhere." Duo looked straight at Heero at that, and he saw the same despair that he felt in those cold blue eyes. Oh, yeah. They're both trapped in this engagement.  
  
  
Duo tussled with his pride once more, then conceded. "Fine. We must go through this marriage. Honor constrains us both."  
  
  
"Honor?" Heero snorted once again. "There are far more powerful forces in a man's life than honor."  
  
  
"Such as?"  
  
  
"Fate."  
  
  
Duo frowned at the cryptic remark, but before he could question it, Heero went on, "We just have to learn make the best out of this bargain."  
  
  
"What a lovely way of putting it." Duo replied sarcastically.  
  
  
Heero glared at him. "We will get along better if you would stop being a pain in the neck."  
  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a pain?"  
  
  
Duo expected a retort, but he got a smile instead. "Yes, you are." Heero said. "You've been causing me pain even before we met."  
  
  
Despite the accusation, Duo caught a glimmer of humor in those blue depths. Strangely, it heartened him a little. "That's what I don't understand!" he said, ignoring the unbidden feeling. "Why was Quatre so sure that I would suit you?"  
  
  
Heero gave a long suffering sigh and nodded solemnly. "Quatre is noted for his wisdom in these matters."  
  
  
"Hah!" Duo exclaimed, "Matchmaking matters, that's what it is!"  
  
  
One side of Heero's lips lifted, then he straightened. In a brisker tone, he asked, "Do you know how to ride horses?"  
  
  
The abrupt change of subject disconcerted Duo, but he answered anyway. "No."  
  
  
Heero scowled. "Not at all?"  
  
  
Duo scowled as well. "HEY, BUDDY! This is Duo Maxwell you're speaking with! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!"  
  
  
"Hn." Heero's fingers strayed involuntarily up on the pale scar in his right temple. "Come here then," he said after a while, "Let's have another look at you."  
  
  
Duo's brow creased but he obeyed and came closer, his only retort was "What? You already know that my eyes are colored violet!"  
  
  
"Hn. What's with this long hair?" Heero asked, holding Duo's braid in his hand.  
  
  
Duo actually growled, furious that someone would dare such audacity. "Don't touch my hair!" he snapped as he regained his braid from Heero. Pissed off that the other doesn't look the least perturbed, he countered, "How about you? What's with that scar on your head?!" he asked slyly, pointing at the scar.  
  
  
Heero's eyes simply turned blank. "None of your business." He whispered coldly, then he returned to his criticism of Duo. "You're quite small. And too skinny. And male, too." Heero nodded to himself. "This will end the line of the Yuys. And will start that of the Merquises."  
  
  
"And I supposed you wished that your Mate should have been my sister and not me to continue your line?" Duo sneered, his eyes flaring at the idea. The peculiar thing was, he didn't know if he was irate because of the idea of his sister being married to this horrible person. . . or because of the other idea of her being Heero's Mate, not Duo.  
  
  
"I am not implying that." Heero retorted. "Why do you keep on returning to that incident? I will apologize---" But not for a while, Heero thought, "--- to your sister, so forget it."  
  
  
"Damn wrong I would! If you're going to be my Mate, then you can't pounce on every wench that you lusted for in my presence!" Duo scowled.  
  
  
"Is that a complaint?"  
  
  
"No, its not!"  
  
  
"It sounds remarkably like one." Heero pointed out exasperatedly.  
  
  
But Duo won't be able to rest until he won the argument. "And I'm supposed to be your Mate, not my sister! Damn you for kissing her in front of me!"  
  
  
"Fine! Allow me to remedy that." As Heero started toward him, Duo realized too late that he had goaded the blue-eyed youth too far. With a gasp of alarm Duo whisked himself out of Heero's reach, but was too late because his hands had already closed over Duo's shoulders. Heero wrenched him around to face him.  
  
  
"Lemme go!" Duo cried, his heart thundering in his chest. He flung both arms to ward him off, but Heero was much stronger than he expected. Within seconds, his wrists were held fast in grips of iron hands.  
  
  
"No, I won't." Heero murmured. Then he lowered his head and clamped down on Duo's opened lips. Hot, hard, and ruthless. Crushed against the wall of Heero's chest, he couldn't think. . . couldn't even breath. He could only surrender to a possession that was altogether terrifying and passionate. He whimpered, partly a plea to stop and partly an urging of a darker longing for more. Still the kiss went on, consuming him to the depths of his soul.  
  
  
When Heero's mouth released his, Duo felt his knees threatened to buckle. Now he understood why Hilde had that glassy look in her eyes after having been kissed by Heero. He could actually _still_ feel the taste of those red lips in his. . . On the other hand, Heero's dark eyes glinted down at Duo, his breathing coming short and quick. "Still complaining?" he asked, his tone back to its monotonous tune.  
  
  
Duo numbly shook his head. "I---"  
  
  
Heero looked at him expressionlessly after stalking toward the hearth.  
  
  
"I---" Duo started, "---have to go. . ."  
  
  
And he was gone in an instant.  
  
  
Heero stayed, looking blankly outside the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
  
Hello! I want to thank those who reviewed, especially those who sympathized with my plight. Yeah, school is a pain in the neck. . . but a necessary pain, unfortunately.  
  
  
Anou, don't kill me for cutting this chapter into two! I had to do it. . . I have so many things to do this weekend and I just finished typing the first half. Tomorrow, I have to draw a comic strip for a project in one of my language courses, then study for ANOTHER Accounting Quiz. Geez, life really sucks, ne?!  
  
  
Wish me luck!! Believe me, I need all the luck I can get. @_@  
  
  
Promise to update earlier if you review! As it is, I'm already starting the next chapter.  
  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!  
  
  



	6. First Night Part Two

Disclaimer: Aren't you tired of hearing this? I know I am for saying it. . . not to say saddened that they can never be mine. @_@

Warnings: Hear ye, hear ye. This is YAOI. AU. 1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6x9, magic, ghosts, and a very much frustrated Heero. (YAY!!) Guess what's happening to him. . . and who's causing it! This chapter is 95% Heero's point of view, just wanted you to know. Enjoy. . .

Feedbacks: I crave for reviews! Please indulge me! ONEGAI!!

"Words"

'Thoughts'

Chapter Six: _First Night _(Part Two)

Past midnight. . . the hour by which anything normal at Lowe Castle had long since sought out their beds. But Heero Yuy often wondered which existence he belonged to more: the world of mortal men or that of the unquiet shades of his ancestors. Tonight, he felt one of those restless spirits, haunting his own bedchamber. Heero tugged at the neckline of his half-open shirt, fighting the urge to consult the damned cross again. Fighting the even darker urges of a descendant of Odin Lowe who had waited for his Mate too long already.

Now here was his Mate, and it hardly seemed to matter that he wasn't the Mate Heero wanted. Not with the ticking sounds of the clock driving him insane. Not with his own blood pumping so hot in his veins.

Heero stifled a low groan. Another dark night of despair, unendurable loneliness, and longing fierce enough to bring a man to his knees. Another night of sleepless hell. He raked both hands back through his hair. He didn't need to go seek out more visions in the Cross to know his future. The blasted guy was undoing him already. He could actually hear the thudding of his own heart, the quick intake of his breath, and. . . the infernal ticking of that clock.

Spinning around, with one glare, he wrenched the clock from the wall, levitating it a few feet into the air. Somehow, he stopped just short of dashing the clock to bits against the fireplace. He flung it down upon his thick mattress instead. Mercifully, the ticking stopped.     

Dizzy with the pain that little outburst of temper had cost him, Heero leaned against the bedpost for support, cursing his stupidity. As his eyes cleared, his eyes were drawn to the far end of his bedroom. The silver branch of candles on his bureau sent a soft glow over his dark blue bed hangings, stretching fingers of light toward the door lost in the shadows. The door that connected to the room where Duo lay.

He had retired there much earlier in the evening, while his sister was escorted to another bedchamber. Heero had apologized grudgingly during dinner, as much as apologies go. Quatre actually beamed at him, happy that Heero had come to his senses. Trowa stifled a laugh at the half-bitter, half-repentant expression on his dark-haired cousin's face. Hilde accepted his apology reluctantly, and while taking small glances at her brother, who was eerily quiet the entire time.

Heero exuded a long sigh that echoed through the entire room.

Duo. . . his destined one as Quatre had insisted. All that Heero can desire in a Mate. All he could ever _dread_, Heero thought bitterly. Gorgeous and spirited, stunned half to death by him. And Heero had not even told him the complete truth about himself as yet. He'd been too much wary for that.

He continued to stare at the door in brooding silence, attempting to delve past the barrier, sense Duo's movements in a way he could do with everyone else at Lowe Castle. But it was useless. Even when he strained to the full extent of his power, Duo continued to elude him. He remained outside of his range, as mysterious and incomprehensible as the night. 

Heero expelled another breath of frustration and baffled defeat. Damn him! If he was his true Mate as Quatre claimed, then surely Heero should be able to link himself to every breath he took, every beat of his heart, even from a league away. Instead he didn't think he could determine Duo's presence if he was beside him. And this was the person that he was supposed to face in a few days, make to him the most sacred vow any descendant of Odin Lowe could give.

The pledge of his heart and soul.

"Damn you, Quatre," Heero muttered. "You better be right about him!"

It was as much a prayer as it was a curse, because if his blond cousin is wrong. . . Heero hardly dared think about the consequences, being bound to a person who move him not at all. At least not the spiritual part of him. As for the physical part of him---he clenched his teeth. That was another matter. The one kiss alone he'd forced had been enough to. . . The feel of his sensual mouth beneath his, all honeyed and warm---even the memory of it could---DAMN!

Heero rushed over to the washstand. He didn't pause for pouring the water into the basin. He splashed the cold liquid directly from the jug onto his flushed face. And still his breeches and shirt felt too tight for his skin. He all but wrenched off the buttons, peeling open the white linen to bare his chest, sputtering water over his heated flesh, dampening him until he looked like a man racked with fever, soaked in sweat. Maybe he was. Maybe he should dump what remained in the jug over the lower part of his body. He couldn't believe he lusted after Duo this way. . . with a turbulent hunger that bit deep into him.

_Hn_. No matter how painfully his desires had raged, he had sought out none of the usual ways of easing his need, foolish men or women from the village who got some kind of dark thrill from bedding the cursed Lord of Lowe Castle. People who would do anything for enough coin. He'd wanted none of their practiced caresses and empty sighs. He had been able to hunger and dream of no one else but the person that Quatre would find for him, this destined one who would meet him as his equal, two halves of the same whole. The Mate who would bring ease not only to his needs but perhaps to his troubled soul. . .

What a fool he was. Heero closed his lips in a self-mocking sneer. What a complete and utter fool to have ever succumbed to the legends of Lowe Castle, to believe that such Mate could exist when it didn't. At least not for him. 

All those agonizing nights of waiting, burning, hoping. . . and for what? Duo Maxwell, his Mate whose vitality douses when Heero is present. He actually bolted rather than be kissed by him. When he spun him around to pull him into his embrace, his great violet eyes pleaded him to stop. But Heero didn't, because what began in anger, in a motive to demonstrate to him who would be master in this castle, had ended in pure desire.

Though it was clear Duo didn't want Heero to touch him.

His ancestor Odin would never have had this trouble with a man or a woman. It was said that but one whisper from that blasted spell-caster had been enough to bring any person running naked to him.

But Heero didn't want to have his Mate through mesmerization or dark magic. He wanted Duo like any normal men. And the longer this hellish night wore on, the more he didn't see why he shouldn't have him.

Gazing at the closed door, bitterness surged through him. Duo had agreed to stay, be his Mate. He belongs to Heero. He paid a lot on the marriage settlement. Why shouldn't Heero have him? Now. Tonight.

Blood pumping darkly through his veins, he started toward the door. He paused to glance back at the candles. A brief pain flashed behind his temple, and one taper lifted up and floated across the room to settle into his hand.

Heero reached for the door to find it locked, but locked doors had never posed any problem for him. With a single moment of concentration, he slid back the bolt on the other, and the door swung open. 

The first thing that caught his gaze was the figure of a sleeping person at the center of the big bed. Duo lay there, still wearing his clothes from earlier---snoring softly---the coverlets dragged up to his chin. He hugged the pillow to his head with both arms; his braid tumbled on one side of the bed.

Whipping about, Heero crept closer to the bed at the center of the room. It was so damnably silent in here. The kind of silence that reminded him of certain nights in his childhood when his mother had barred herself in her bedchamber after another of her bouts of hysterical sobbing. His father had paced the hall below, bowed down by the weight of his wife's misery, doing penance for sins he could not help. The sin of being a descendant of Odin Lowe.

Heero had watched these little _dramas_ being played out, a quiet specter in the doorway, forgotten by both of them. Sometimes, Heero wondered which parent's rejection had cut him the most. He even had a scar as a reminder of those days. A recent legacy of hate and fear.

His pulse gave an erratic pulse as he neared his sleeping Mate. He cupped his hand around the flame as the candle shine spilled further into the room, not wanting to startle Duo awake, then he settled the candle on a brass holder upon a small dresser. 

Up close like this, Heero can clearly see his Mate. He hadn't paid much attention to his face earlier, as he too angry by his mistake of kissing the wrong person, his unsatisfied hunger. . . and he was much too enraptured by those mesmerizing violet eyes. 

What he saw now caught his breath.

Duo was. . . beautiful, for the lack of better word. His chestnut hair turned slightly lighter by the candle's light. His golden-tipped lashes rested against the curve of his cheek. And his full red lips naturally pouted in a way that could drive a saint to lustful thoughts. He seemed pale and unhappy in his slumber, though. Swallowed up in that great bed, he looked small and lost, with a child-like vulnerability. He felt a strange emotion stir deep inside him, far deeper than any of his physical burnings. It had been a quite a while since he'd experienced such thing; it took him some time to recognize it for what it was.

Tenderness. The urge to draw Duo into his arms and hold him for a long time until he felt safe.

As though he sensed Heero hovering over him, Duo stirred. Heero retreated a pace as the still sleeping boy shifted his position, a tiny furrow marring his brow, his hand reaching up to tug at his braid. Heero continued to watch as the figure in the bed tugged some more at his long hair, as if wanting to free it from its tight plait but it got stuck. Duo groaned then settled as a huddled ball in the center of the bed. It was apparent that he isn't comfortable sleeping with his hair in a braid. So why in the world would he sleep with it?

The blue eyed young man's first impulse was to wake him and tell him to unweave his hair. But even as he reached for him, Heero hesitated.

Duo looked so damned exhausted, so damned innocent. It seemed wrong to awake him when he's too tired.

A long frustrated sigh escaped Heero, and he backed away from the bed. He had waited this long; he could surely manage to suffer longer. But he couldn't leave the damned idiot like this either. He looked again at the disturbed frame of his Mate, then focused on his long rope of chestnut hair. He had never tested out his powers upon anything quite so fine. He gentled his mind, and slowly, very slowly, Heero mentally unbraided Duo. Beads of perspiration dotted his brow, his temples throbbing acutely from such a long-sustained effort. By the time the chestnut tresses were free, he felt almost weak.

A small smile of relief emerged from Duo's lips. Sighing this time, he rolled over sprawling unto his back sensuously, one arm raised as if inviting Heero to do what he ached to do. Heero groaned once more, his desire coming back after he shut down the power of his mind. It flared to new life inside him, a dark, hungry thing, needing consummation, to mate with Duo as he had never mated with anyone before.

The desperate longing seemed to pulse from his flesh, throwing off heat as a roaring fire would do. And it was almost as if Duo could feel it, too, even in his slumber. He stretched his body languorously, moistening his lips and smiling temptingly. Heero felt something inside him snap. Bending closer, he intended to forget about their earlier hostility and kiss his Mate softly awake. . . until his peripheral vision caught the sight of his reflection in the mirror across the room.

Heero stared at himself---his messy hair, his wild, hungry eyes---then at Duo's sleeping figure. At that he straightened. This was something he had avoided doing all his life, and had almost done earlier. . . forcing himself upon someone unwilling. He had tried doing it to his mother---tried showing her that he was not the monster she thought him to be---and God knows what resulted out of that incident. His scar; and her death. He shook his head violently, painful memories from the past dousing his desire. He would have to wait.

Stealing one last glance at his Mate, he turned and crept from the room. A moment later and the bolt clicked again, locking the door. It was the sound that finally awoke Duo. His eyelids fluttered, but he resisted, trying to cling to sleep, to the dream that was already slipping out of his grasp.

It was the most luscious dream he'd ever had, sensual, yet somehow intense. Heero had come into his bedroom, but he was nothing like the Heero that Duo met. Not the bastard with the cold eyes. He had been warm and gentle, slowly unbraiding Duo's hair. His fingers had moved over his back, stroking and caressing. Duo reached out, and Heero smiled down at him, revering him with his beautiful dark blue eyes.

He had seemed to be trying to tell Duo something.

_I only want to love you, Duo. Let me. Show me the way._

Then he bent toward him, and Duo sighed, waiting for a kiss that never came. He gave up and opened his eyes, his dream vanishing. Duo frowned at the ceiling, propping himself with both his arms. 'Well, so much for another great dream---' He stopped short as he felt his hair slide in his arms lightly. He sat up, lifting the heavy mass of hair in front of him. He could have sworn he left it on a braid when he fell asleep, too much preoccupied to let it loose. . .

Telling himself that it just unbraided while he was sleeping, he prepared to go back to sleep when a flicker of light caught his attention.__

Duo jolted, fully awake. He noticed the melting candle placed on his bureau just in time to watch the flame go out. . . _A light someone had left burning on his bureau._

For a long time he sat upright in the darkness, barely breathing. His narrowed gaze rove around the shadowy corners of his room, shifting from one corner to another, before he could convince himself he was alone.

At least he was now.

Drawing the blankets up to his eye level, Duo sank back against his pillows.

But not to sleep.

Tbc. . .

Yoshi! Part two done! 

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Did you enjoy reading it? Poor Heero, ne? 

Um, I just want to tell you, I changed the rating of this story to an R because Heero and Duo's wedding night is coming SOON. Yay! 

Thanks to all who reviewed, by the way! Me want more! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
